


A Magical Mishap

by DraniKitty



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Basically assume most of the Yogscast Complete server residents are in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraniKitty/pseuds/DraniKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, why most of the people in Minecraftia are kids.</p><p>There's been a huge magical disturbance. Kirin investigates, starting with the witches, only for Parvis to show up in a panic... With a pint-sized spacemun in tow. Now the hunt is on to find out what happened and who all it effected, and how to fix it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fae, the witches, the blood mage, and the smallest CEO

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came at random, and mostly it's for the fun of it. Plus there's not enough stuff set in Minecraft!

Happenings in the Overworld didn't often reach the Twilight Forest. In fact, he rarely heard about anything happening without somebody visiting. But the ripple of magic that passed from the portals that dotted the Realm of Eternal Twilight had Kirin looking up from where he sat in communion with the denizens of his world.

"That was odd..." He got up, walking to the nearest portal. When he reached it, he stepped through, hopping out beside the witch's home. "I wonder where that came from..."

"Kirin, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you this side of the portal?"

Kirin shifted, looking over to a near-by garden. "Hello, Lomadia. I'm not sure how to describe it, but..." He stepped carefully through the gate. "I felt something magic-based. It came from the portals between the forest and this world, but I'm not sure what it was."

Letting out a curious sound, Lomadia stood up, brushing dirt off her hands and onto her pants. "That's unusual. I don't think I noticed anything out of the ordinary." She walked up to the cottage, opening the door. "Hey, Nilesy, did you feel anything funny in the past while?"

One of the cats hurried out the door, winding around Lomadia's ankles before hissing at Kirin. He only let out a quiet hum, watching Lyndon hurry off. Turning back to the cottage, he tilted his head as Nilesy all but tripped down the stairs.

"I felt Lyndon's whiskers on the back of my neck, but-" He tripped on the last step, crashing with a loud bang. There was a pause, before he got up. "Nothing besides that."

"Are you alright?"

Nilesy waved his hand, walking to the door. "Oh, yes, I'm quite fine, Kirin, thank you for asking!" He brushed a bit of cat hair off his shirt, smiling. "What kind of strange thing are we talking about?"

"There was a magical ripple..." Kirin turned, pointing to where the Twilight Portal was situated. "It came through the portals... But if neither of you felt anything, there must be wards that stopped it."

Lomadia let out a laugh, pulling her gardening gloves off. "Of COURSE there's wards all over! Some of them keep those Hat Corp boys out." She went inside, heading to start tea. "Bloody annoying, the whole lot of them. You know they tried to tell me they own this property?"

An amused sound escaped Kirin. "Surely they OWN the land as much as somebody owns the sky."

"Exactly. Tea?"

There was a moment of thought, before he cast magic to remove his antlers. "That would be quite nice, thank you, Lomadia."

"Hey, does either of you hear yelling?"

Both Kirin and Lomadia turned to Nilesy, looking at him with raised eyebrows. They fell silent, straining their ears. If they listened hard enough, they could JUST hear...

"LOMADIA! LOMADIA HELP!" Crashing into a tree, they soon spotted Parvis, tangled in the branches and holding something.

Grabbing her broom, Lomadia went up to him, grabbing the blood mage to pull him free. "Parvis, what're you prat- Parvis..." She stopped, frowning at him. "What's Strife been up to? What is THAT?"

Getting free of the branches to sit on a more solid lower branch, Parvis held up what was clearly a child. "We were talking about something, flying around my base, and suddenly he turned into a child! I don't know what happened, but I didn't do it and I don't know what to DO! HELP!"

The child, quite clearly Strife from the way he was dressed, stared wide-eyed up at Lomadia. "Your hat's an owl..."

"Yes, it is..." She reached over, pulling Parvis onto her broom. "Come on, out of the tree with you both!"

Kirin watched from the ground, arms crossed and fingers drumming on his upper arms. "This is worrying... If William's a child now, who else is?" He looked around the home Lomadia and Nilesy kept. Finally, he let out a huff. "Lomadia, I need you to help me check EVERYBODY we know." He held his hand up, ticking off with his fingers. "Hole Diggers, Sjin's farm, Hat Corp, the Magic Police, the Flux Buddies..." Though he doubted the Magic Police had been touched by whatever had happened to Strife. Their compound was fairly anti-magic and sometimes blocked Kirin himself from entry.

As soon as he was on the ground, Strife stared up at Kirin, eyes wide. Never had he seen somebody so TALL! Something moving caught his attention, though, and he was soon distracted by the tail trailing behind Kirin.

Turning slightly, Kirin watched, before lifting his tail up. "William..."

He stopped, eyes going wide again. "Yes?"

"Could you please not play with my tail?" He looked over, then motioned toward Nilesy. "Why don't you have Nilesy show you the cats?"

Strife's eyes brightened as he happily ran over to Nilesy. Parvis was soon trailing after, panic still on his face. Letting out a sigh, Lomadia stood next to Kirin. "Nilesy, keep an eye on them both! I'll be back." She glanced at Kirin. "We need to check on everybody else... Kirin, can you handle those Hat Corp boys? I'll go check on the Flux Buddies and Hole Diggers."

Kirin nodded, then hopped up to the roof. "I'll check the Magic Police and look for any others that might have been caught by it, too." He paused, then looked back at Lomadia. "Good luck, if there's a lot."

"Thanks..." She hopped on her broom, then whistled. Mr. Owl opened one large eye, before shifting and joining her, flying after as she made a beeline for Panda Labs. Kirin watched them go, then turned and jumped from the roof, darting from tree top to tree top on his way to Hat Corp.


	2. The Roundup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Parvis and Strife safely at the witches' base, Lomadia and Kirin head off to see who else got hit with whatever turned Strife into a child

"Trott, get off of there!" Smiffy hurried over to the wall their dryad was behind. Behind him, he heard a crash, bringing him to a skidding halt. When he turned around, his hands rose to the curling tendrils of hair. "Ross, no, that's not for eating!"

The last thing Smiffy had expected, when he'd gotten up that morning, was that his business partners would suddenly be five-year-olds and he'd be chasing them down. Torn between stopping the two, he opted for the one in more danger. "Come here, Ross!"

Ross looked up from what he'd been chewing on, ears twitching. He let out a whine, then got up, running away from Smiffy.

"Dammit, Ross, get BACK here!" A yelp brought Smiffy to another skidding halt, quickly whipping around to look at where Trott had BEEN. "Troooott!"

His rush was stopped by the sudden appearance of Kirin walking through the secret entrance.

"You seem to be having some trouble, Smiffy."

Pulling on his face, Smiffy let out a loud groan. "SOME trouble?! THAT'S an understatement!" He got out his pickaxe, heading to get Trott out of the dryad enclosure.

Kirin inclined his head, watching, then turned to look at where Ross was currently chewing on a table leg. "You look like you could use some help."

"ANYTHING! Crystal, no, stay in there!" He grabbed Trott, trying to ward the dryad off. "I can't take much MORE of this! I don't even know why they're like this!"

Trott wiggled in his arm, letting out a grunt. "Smiffy put me down!"

"NO!"

Letting out a chuckle, Kirin calmly walked over to Ross. "I think you should stop chewing on that."

Ross stopped, looking up at Kirin with large eyes. His ears slowly folded back as his tail tucked between his legs, a whimper escaping. Kirin simply smiled, picking him up. "We're going to take you and Trott to see Ms. Lomadia, okay?"

In Smiffy's arms, secured now with two once Crystal had been secured back in her hold, Trott let out a horrified sound, struggling anew. "No, not the scary witch lady!"

"Oh shut up, you little prick," Smiffy growled. "I'd rather deal with her than you two splitting me in two!" To wit, he couldn't remember the last time he'd split in two. It hadn't been particularly pretty, and Ross had thrown up in horror.

Kirin chuckled again, walking over. "Oh, it'll be FINE, Trottimus! You two will have Strife to run around with, owls and cats to chase!" Or, cats to chase and owls to be chased by. He could only imagine how Nilesy and Parvis would handle the three, though he was sure with Smiffy there, the playing field would be even. "Now come on, all three of you. I have other places to look to see who all's been effected by... Whatever happened."

"You mean you DON'T know?" Smiffy shifted, adjusting Trott's weight. "Sodding HELL, Trott, how do you WEIGH so much?"

"Well he IS a walrus."

Smiffy could only glower, heading for the door. "Oh, let's just get going." He paused. "Lead the way."

* * *

 

Over on Craggy Island, Lomadia found Honeydew in much a similar state. As soon as her broom grew close to the ground, she jumped off and grabbed Lalna. "You! Come here!"

Lalna let out a shocked sound, struggling against the hold in surprise. When he looked up, he stopped and shrank down. "Sorry, sorry!"

Xephos stopped running from Honeydew, gaping at Lomadia. Behind him, Honeydew caught up, huffing and puffing. "Your legs is shorter than mine, how are you so FAST?"

"It's that thing called being a child." Lomadia walked over, placing a hand on Xephos' shoulder. "How did you escape being turned into one, Honeydew?"

Letting out a long sigh, he stood up straight and as tall as a dwarf could, hands on his hips. "Whatever came ripplin' across the ocean didn't effect me, is all. Don't know why, maybe on account of bein' a dwarf. Did it reach you and Nilesy?"

She ushered the two children to her broom, frowning. "If it did, there's enough wards around mine and Nilesy's to have stopped it, whatever it was. But it got Strife."

"That bloke with the sunglasses?"

"Yeah. Didn't get Parvis, though." She hopped on the broom once sure of the childrens' security. "I think it's because he uses blood magic? I'm not entirely sure how it works or why it works like it does."

Honeydew let out a hum, crossing his arms. Finally, he pointed at the broom. "Where are you off to with them, and who else has it hit?"

Lomadia motioned off into the general distance. "Taking them back to mine and Nilesy's, and I don't know. Kirin's checking on the Hat Corp blokes, and after I drop these two off, I'm going to check one more place." She paused, making a face. "This might get interesting..."

He looked around, then went to gather the materials to build a boat. "I'll head that way, then. And why might it get interestin'?"

"Oh, you'll see..."

* * *

 

When Lomadia got back home, she found Kirin already there dropping off Smiffy, Trott, and Ross. The last immediately hurried after a cat, letting out a howl.

"Who is THAT?"

Smiffy, arms crossed, glared at Lomadia. "That's ROSS!"

She blinked, setting her broom down. Xephos and Lalna promptly hurried to run around with Strife and Trott in a game of tag. "Really... Why's he got ears and a tail like a wolf, then?"

He covered his face with both hands, letting out a loud groan. "Because he's a WEREWOLF, and as it turns out, they KEEP the ears and tail regardless of time of day OR moon phase when they're puppies! ROSS LEAVE THAT CAT ALONE!"

Calm as anything, Lomadia walked over, blocking Ross' path. "I would MUCH appreciate if you did NOT terrorize our animals."

Ross stopped, once again letting out a whimper as his ears went back and tail tucked. "Yes'm.."

She motioned over to the other four, "Go play with them! And no biting or scratching!"

"Yes'm!" Skirting around her, Ross hurried to join the game of tag. Xephos tagged him, and the rest were soon running away laughing.

Letting out a huff, Lomadia turned to Parvis, Nilesy and Smiffy. "Can you three handle five children while we check the rest?"

While Parvis looked about to panic more, and Smiffy about to make a rude and angry retort, Nilesy held his hands up with a big smile. "Of COURSE we'll be fine! I'm not just an excelent pool boy, children LOVE me!" He looked down as Lalna paused in front of him. "Isn't that right, Lalna?"

Lalna stared for a moment, then kicked him in the knee, running off with a laugh.

Nilesy could only grin in pain, bending over to hold his knee. "See? THey love me!"

Behind him, Smiffy let out a scoff. "They love you as much as I love having a rash on my balls."

Panic melted away for a moment as Parvis turned to Smiffy. "Do slime men HAVE balls?"

"I am NOT letting you find out the answer."

Lomadia could only sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Right, off we go!" She turned, hopping on her broom. "Well be back! Hopefully this doesn't turn into Lomadia's Daycare..." She really didn't think having Parvis and Smiffy around children was a good idea.

Kirin could only let out a little laughter, jumping to the skies to scan the lands.

* * *

 

When Kirin passed over the old castle, all covered in taint, he hadn't expected to find anything but the usual signs of life there - Tainted animals, tainted creepers and zombies, and the creatures that only happened where flux and taint spread. So he was surpised when, upon landing, he detected two life forms. One reminded him strongly of the Lalnae, something that deeply confused him. As far as he knew, there were only three - The one at Hole Diggers, the Magic Police Lalna, and the one at Panda Labs. So why was he finding a fourth?

"This warrants investigation..."

Because the Overworld was not his realm, Kirin found resistance from the corrupted minds of the tainted beasts. A sheep charged at him, wool streaked with dripping taint, its eyes sealed shut while a glowing orb seemed to see for it from its forehead. Kirin let out a growl, shooting lightning at the beast. It let out a haunting and garbled bleat, tumbling along the taint-covered ground.

A second shot proved necissary, as it simply got back up, black blood oozing from its knees and face where it had scraped on the ground. "Persistent, aren't you?" Something hissed behind him. Kirin turned around, jumping in time for a creeper, covered in glowing purple veins, exploded, sending more taint flying. Some landed outside the tainted area, causing it to spread.

On the plus side, the sheep had died in the explosion. He mourned briefly for it, then went looking around for a way in to whatever was under the castle.

He found a way in just outside the taint radius. A small cave in a cliff lead him in, finding a wall of simple cobblestone. One ear twitched as he heard yelling coming from the other side.

To his credit, very little surprised Kirin. The ripple of magic had been the only in the day, up to that point. What he found inside truly surprised him. Staring in surprise at his presence were a Lalna, and what he could swear was a Nano. "My day just got more interesting..."

The extra Lalna looked at the extra Nano, then to Kirin. "Who are you? What's going on?" He held his arms up, scowling in a way five-year-olds typically didn't. "Why am I so LITTLE?!"

The surprise only seemed to mount. "I'm Kirin. The question I have is, who are YOU two? I only know of three Lalnae and ONE Nano, and yet here before me are a fourth and second."

"I'm not one of THOSE simpering clones! I'm the ORIGINAL!" He struck a pose that was as authoritative as a child could get. "I'm Lalnable Hector! And THIS is my creation, Specimen Five!"

"That is the shittiest name ever..." He looked over Lalnable and... Specimen Five. "You couldn't get more creative in naming her?" Kirin shook his head, then motioned out the way he'd come in. "Come on, to Lomadia's with you both. We need to figure out what's going on, and I'd rather ALL the children be in ONE place."

Lalnable let out an indignant huff. "I'm not a child!"

"You're literally up to my KNEE, you're a child. Now come on. Don't make me shoot you with lightning."

Before Lalnable could make a retort, Five gave him a shove. "Come on, boss, just go already! I can't reach ANYTHING, it's got to be better than this!" She paused, then let out a whine. "And I'm HUNGRY!"

"Fine, fine! How are we getting there, then?"

Kirin smiled, then scooped a child under each arm. "Like this, of course!" He hurried out the cave entryway, jumping up to the tree tops. Going tree to tree, he was soon speeding along toward Lomadia's.

* * *

 

There was confusion at Panda Labs. When Lomadia walked in, she was greeted by Tiddles, who meowed balefully at her. She crouched down, scratching the cat behind the ears. "Hello there, Tiddles! Is your mummy about?"

The cat only let out a meow, then turned and hurried up the stairs. Lomadia followed, hearing sniffling. "Hullo? Lalna? Nano?" She peeked over the top of the stairs, then climbed the last few steps. Both were sat on Lalna's bed, clinging to each other and clearly afraid, and very much children as most everybody else.

A pang of sadness filled Lomadia. She went over, sitting on the bed in front of them. "Hey, come here, it's alright..." She drew them both in, ignoring the flux that clung to her clothes and skin from them. "There, there... I know things are scary right now, but they'll get better."

Clinging close, Lalna hiccuped, "I-I don't want to go back..."

"Go back where?"

"The place with the men in white lab coats and big noses!" He hid his face in Lomadia's shirt, trembling. "I don't want to go back to the man in the red coat staring at me through glass!"

A displeased sound came from Lomadia, her gloved hand rubbing his back. "It's alright, you won't be going back there. We're going to go to mine and Nilesy's, where you'll be playing with other children, okay? Would you two like that?" Lalna and Nano both nodded. "Alright... Come on, we'll be riding on my broom."

Nano peeked out, then looked around. When she spied Tiddles, she hurried and grabbed the cat. "Gotta take Tiddles!"

"Alright, we'll take Tiddles." She got up, ushering the two down the stairs. She scooped the cat from Nano's arms, settling it on her shoulder. "Come on, then, on the broom, both of you."

Tiddles let out a loud meow, watching the broom with trepidation. Once they were in the air, the cat clung, sticking to Lomadia as if its claws were velcro.

To their own credit, Lalna and Nano were having fun, clinging to the broom behind Lomadia as she steered it one-handed over the forests and plains.

The real surprise came when they landed and Lomadia had pried Tiddles off.

"Lomadia, we seem to have a problem."

"Besides a cat stuck to me? Come on, Tiddles, let GO!" She got the cat free, setting it down. When she looked up at Kirin, she had to stop and stare. After a moment, she turned and looked at Nano, who had gone with Lalna to inspect the multiple cats riding around on their train. She then turned back to Kirin, blinking. "Where did that Nano come from? I didn't think there was more than one."

"See, that's the thing, there's now two, and THIS Lalna..." He hoisted Lalnable. "Says he created the second Nano."

Lalnable had his arms crossed, glaring at Lomadia. "You don't scare ME!"

Lomadia bent over, staring at him. "You're the scruffiest Lalna I've ever seen, the rest at least cut their HAIR." Her gaze shifted to Kirin, frowning. "Where did he come from, exactly?"

"That's a very good question. But apparently he's the ORIGINAL Lalna, or so he says."

"My name is LALNABLE! Get it right!" He struggled against Kirin's grasp, letting out displeased sounds. "Put me down this instance, I DEMAND it!" He stopped, noticing the other two Lalnae present, as well as Nano. "Wait.. WHEN are we?!"

Kirin walked over to a bench, setting them both down. "Curious question to ask." He looked to Lomadia, inclining his head. "I'm going to go check on the Magic Police now. Good luck with THESE two, they're the only ones so far entirely self-aware they're not supposed to be this young."

Lomadia could only wonder slightly at Kirin's words, before she went to deal with Ross chasing the cat train. Kirin chuckled, then turned, heading back to the skies to seek out the Magic Police.


	3. Trapped by Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, Kirin visits the Magic Police

The ripple of whatever the magic had been hadn't been missed by the Magic Police. As anybody had expected, their compound was protected against it. That didn't stop them from noticing, though, and they definitely noticed when a child hurried up the path to their headquarters building.

"SJIN! SJIN!"

Sjin paused in pulling his robes on, looking out a window. "Sips...?" His moustache bristled just a bit in confusion, before he hurried down the stairs, fastening buttons as he went. "Sips, is that you? What happened?"

"I dunno!" He blinked up at Sjin, confusion filling his eyes. "Where am I? And what's going on?" He looked around, blinking balefully. "How did I get here?"

His mouth opened, confusion on his own face. "I'm... Not sure..."

"Sjin? What's going on? I heard yelling..." Lalna walked around the building, frown on his face. When he saw Sips, he became as confused as the other two. "Is that Sips? Why's he a kid?" He paused. "Does it have anything to do with whatever bounced on our barriers?"

Sjin could only shake his head. "I don't know." He looked down at Sips, then ushered him inside. "Come on, let's get you inside." He spared a glance over his shoulder, looking for... Really, anything. Part of him worried it was Straw Fingers, come back to get him, but then Straw Fingers hadn't shown up in a long time. The worry was still there, though.

* * *

 

From a distance, the Magic Police headquarters looked like any ordinary base of operations in Minecraftia. There was a building, trees, some gardens, statues... But Kirin knew better. To any who used magic, it was one of the most dangerous places to set foot, and he was waltzing right on in. The barrier around it gave easily to his presence, shifting to allow him entry. It seemed almost too easy, bringing a warriness out in him that wasn't usually there.

Even the tainted sheep and creeper had been far less unnerving than this.

"Hello? Sjin, Lalna! Knock knock!" He paused, then walked up the pathway, hooves clicking as he walked. "Just your friendly local Twilight Forest dweller, come to pay a visit!"

"You sure are funny looking!"

Kirin stopped, turning to look at the statues. On the statue of Nano sat who he knew to be Sips, in a form he knew wasn't his usual. "Well hello, Sips. I see whatever's hit most everybody else got you, too. Are Sjin and Lalna here?"

Sips shifted, then smiled. "Of coures they are!"

"Really? Where are they, then?"

"We're right here, mother trucker!" Sjin dropped down from a window, casting, ironically enough, a spell that trapped Kirin in a bubble. "Lalna, we got him!"

Following Sjin, Lalna grinned, "Alright!" He circled Kirin, looking him over. "I can't believe we got KIRIN!" Gleefully, he began laughing.

Sjin gave Lalna a pat on the back, then pointed at Kirin. "You're under arrest for rampant illegal use of magic! Including turning Sips into a child! You're going to Azkaban!"

Struggling in the bubble, Kirin felt anger begin to bubble up. "I didn't do that! I don't know WHO did that!" A surge of lightning shot out, missing the other three people but leaving a scorch mark on one of the statues. "I'm trying to round everybody up into one place so I can figure out who did this and why!"

Lalna tutted at him. "We'll discuss that LATER. Off we go!" He cast a spell, and Kirin vanished. "You stay here with Sips, I'll go interrogate."

Sjin gave a salute, then picked Sips up off the statue. "Why don't I take you back to the farm, Sips? I could use some help with harvesting!"

Lalna watched them go, then went to the train to the prison. The ride was uneventful, passing into the underwater tunnel as it went. When it came out the other side and climbed, he looked up toward where highly-dangerous prisoners got sent.

Kirin was waiting, a small storm brewing in the bedrock cell. He paced, tail lashing, hunched over so his antlers wouldn't brush the top. As soon as he saw Lalna, he went to the window and reached out. "Let me out of here! We need to go to Lomadia's!"

"We're not going ANYWHERE, criminal!" Lalna stayed out of reach, backing away. "Why are you rounding everybody up? Is it to curse us all?!"

He stared at Lalna incredulously. "Of COURSE I'm not going to curse anybody! I don't do that kind of magic! It's so everybody who's been turned into a child can be kept better track of!" He let out a growl, withdrawing his hand back into the cell. "Look, I'm the only person here who can go find the source, and with how many children there ARE, every able adult there to watch them is necissary! The fact you and Sjin are adults is a bonus because that's one LESS Lalna to run after!"

"One less Lalna...?" He stopped, then stepped closer. "Are you referring to the one we had a few weeks ago that got away?"

Kirin rubbed his face with both hands. "Right now you're one of FOUR Lalnae, and the only one that's NOT a child! The rest are at Lomadia's. I can give you a full list of who all's a child, too! But right now my focus is on FIXING this, and I can't do that from HERE!"

Lalna stepped back in surprise, eyebrows up. "FOUR? But... HOW?" He looked at his hands, trying to think. "Does... Does Sjin know?" He'd never hinted at it, at least. After a moment, his hands formed into fists. "I'm so confused now..."

"No sense being confused here, is there?"

Both turned and looked in surprise. Landing with the ease of somebody who flew around frequently, Ridgedog walked calmly up to the prison cell. "I'm sorry to interrupt, and normally I wouldn't interfere with your activities, but I'm in need of Kirin's assistance."

Sputtering, Lalna moved to block him. "But... He's our PRISONER!"

"And I need his help." As if it were nothing but dirt, Ridge easily opened up the cell. Kirin stepped out gratefully, most of his eyes on Lalna.

"I take it you know what's going on, Ridge."

"Sort of? I can tell you it was one, my fault, and two, an accident." He started to float up to the top of the wall of the structure, only to stop when Kirin didn't follow. "What? I'm fessing up to my own mistake here and that I need help fixing it!"

"Do you have any idea what you've DONE?" Kirin turned to Lalna, grabbing him. "You're coming with me - We're getting Sjin, we're getting Sips, and we're going to Lomadia's. Ridge, you're following!"

"Now hold on-"

A bolt of lightning shot at Ridge. "I don't want any arguments from you!"

Pouting at a hole scorched into his longcoat, Ridge let out a sigh. "Fine, fine... Lead the way, goat man!"

"I will shoot you in the mouth with lightning."

* * *

 

The presence of not only an angry Kirin but Ridge had proven enough to get Sjin to Lomadia's. As soon as they had landed and he was on the ground, Sips was off running around with the other children, happy to find himself not alone.

Kirin looked at the fence around the twilight portal in amusement. "I see Ross has been chewing again."

"Of course he has, and chasing the cats, chasing the owls, chasing Nilesy on a broom..." Lomadia ticked a finger off each time. The last one had her mouth quirk in a smile. It had been Nilesy's idea, of course, to distract the little werewolf from either harming one of the resident animals or being harmed by one of them. "Everybody else was content to run around or help in the garden, besides the extra Lalna and Nano."

He let out a hum, looking to Lalnable and Five. Both were still sat on the bench, one pouting and refusing to join, the other simply sticking around him to keep him company. "Well, I found out what happened, at least."

"And what was that?" Her gaze flicked to Ridge, who had been crowded by most of the children admiring his coat. "Is he anything to do with it?"

"Oh, he's EVERYTHING to do with it." Kirin gestured vaguely at Ridge. "Apparently he was testing a spell or something at his base, sneezed, and it sent that ripple all over the place." Indeed, it had been as Ridge had claimed - A complete and total accident.

Lomadia let out a hum of her own, then looked over at Sjin and the fourth Lalna. The latter was staring in shock at first the two Lalnae admiring Ridge's coat, then Lalnable on the bench. "He looks a bit shocked..."

Kirin huffed in amusement. "He had no idea about the Lalna over at Hole Diggers. I'm not surprised he had no idea about Lalnable, though." Nobody had known about him. His presence had been a complete surprise and why he was there or how was still a mystery. "Has Lalnable told you anything, by the way?"

"Not yet, won't talk." Her nose wrinkled. "He refuses."

"I see..."

Both turned in surprise as both Ridge and Smiffy let out yells. A high-pitched growl permeated the air, as Ross hung from the long coat, teeth latched on.

"Ross, you let his coat go!" Smiffy hurried over, trying to pry him off. "Let go, you little prick!"

Ross only growled, ears back, as he swatted at Smiffy. Though short, his nails were still sharp enough to leave scratches. Smiffy only grimaced, eyes narrow.

"Not letting go that easy!" He reached up, starting to pry Ross' fingers off the coat one at a time. Ridge, leaning the other way, tried to pry his mouth open.

"Why are you even CHEWING on tha-" His words cut off as there was a rip, before Smiffy fell back in a heap with Ross sitting on his chest, tail thumping in victory as he held a chunk of black fabric in his mouth. Ridge gaped, one eye twitching. "You... Ripped.. My COAT!"

The other children errupted into laughter, only to stop as Lomadia and Kirin hurried over. When Ross saw Lomadia, he shrank down, ears folding down, and let out a whimper.

"Ross, why did you chew on his coat? That wasn't very nice at all!" She reached down, taking the piece of coat. Ross gave no fight, simply letting go.

"Tasted good..." He glanced at Smiffy under him. "Didn't wanna share."

Smiffy only let out a grunt, shoving Ross off. "Well get off me, your tail's all up my nose!"

At this, Kirin looked at Smiffy funny. "Do you... HAVE a nose?"

"Of course I have a sodding nose!" He let out a huff, getting up. "Tell me you can turn them back to adults now!"

There was hesitation, before Kirin gave a shrug. "We're not sure, but we're going to TRY. It was caused by magic, surely it can be FIXED by magic." He motioned to Ridge, who was busy fixing his coat. "We're going to go back to Ridge's base to figure it out. The rest of you will be keeping track of all of them."

Smiffy let out a high sound, eyebrows both going up and furrowing, somehow, at the same time. "You mean we have to spend LONGER with them all as little pricks?! I can't keep UP with them! Parvis can't keep up with them! And he's practically MADE of energy and an overgrown child!"

"You have Sjin and an adult Lalna now. Divide and conquer, it can't be THAT hard." Ignoring furhter protests, Kirin turned and jumped to the tree tops, followed by Ridge. As they traveled over the lands, Kirin hoped they COULD fix this, for everybody's sake. As it was, they'd have to erase the day from everybody's memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this done YESTERDAY, while waiting for my shift to start and waiting at work and nothing ELSE to do... I left my laptop at work like a total dumbass :'D


	4. Re-birth, tag, and watching eyes

As the children all ran around in an elaborate game of tag, Parvis sat under one of the trees watching. "Oh to be young again, so full of energy... Running around without a care in the world!"

"Like you do NOW?"

Parvis shot a glare at Honeydew, just arrived. He had taken a while to get there, taking a boat from Craggy Island and traveling across land as he had, but he'd gotten there none the less. "You know what I mean!" He motioned at them, turning to watch again. "Even MY energy has limits! Parvy-Parv needs rest now and then!"

Laying in the grass near by, Smiffy had his arms stretched out, eyes closed. "Amen to that! I never want to watch another child ever again!"

Watching Ross tackle Strife, Parvis pulled one leg up to drape his arm on his knee. "You know how everybody here gets reborn, or regenerated, or whatever it is, when we die?"

Smiffy sat up slightly, hands stretched out behind him as he eyed Parvis. "Yeah?"

"Do you think that'd cure them? Since rebirth fixes what happens to us, if we're poisoned or cursed or whatever.." He let out a yelp as Honeydew slapped the back of his head.

"You are NOT killing any of them, they're CHILDREN!" Honeydew let out a huff, glaring. "What's in that soddin' head of yours, ROCKS?"

"Well it's not a BRAIN. Mate, I'm all for trolling Trott and Ross every now and again and making them re-spawn in bed, but Honeydew's right, they're KIDS. That's a whole other ball game, and what if it doesn't WORK on kids?"

Rubbing his head, Parvis pouted, but nodded. "You DO have a point..."

Peeking around the tree, Lalnable's eyes were narrowed. He let out a hum of thought, then returned to Five. "Now might be the perfect time to kill those Flux Buddies, Five!" He motioned over to the tree, "The green one said that they might not re-spawn if they're killed as kids! We could be rid of them forever!"

Tapping her chin in thought, Five looked over to where most of the other child-fied people were playing. "I could prove I'm the better Nano... Who do we start with, though? Your clone, or my original?"

"We start with the clone." Lalnable eyed everybody running around, spying the other clone that seemed to hang around the blue space man, before his gaze trecked over to the one that was still an adult. "Well, we start with the FLUXED clone. We'll take the others out later, now that I know they're HERE."

Five hummed, standing up. "Well, then, let's get to it! How're you going to do it?"

Opening his mouth, Lalnable stopped. "I'm not sure. Beat him with a rock, I guess?"

"Works for me!" She looked around, then picked one up. It was bigger than Lalnable's hand, and as she passed it over, she left goopy flux. "Do me a favor when this is over, boss..."

"What's that?"

"Cure me of this damn flux, I'd like to not stain everything."

Lalnable let out an amused huff, smiling at her. "We'll see if I can do that. For now..." He turned, heading toward the fluxed clone. "It's time to take out a clone."

Timid as he was, the fluxed Lalna had soon been drawn into the game of tag. When he spied Lalnable approaching, he went over and gave him a swat on the shoulder. "You're it!"

Lalnable stared at him, looked to his shoulder, then turned back to his clone. "Cute. Say goodnight." He lifted the rock, aiming for something quick but still very painful.

Fluxy Lalna slowly lifted one arm, eyes growing wide. "Wait, what're you doing?"

"I think it's obvious, I'm killing you."

"But-" His words were cut off as a bubble appeared around Lalnable, who himself let out a surprised sound.

"What the hell?!"

"There'll be none of that under MY watch!" Striding over, the Magic Police Lalna reached into the bubble and took the rock, before lifting the bubble up. "You stay there while you think about what you've done!"

In the bubble, Lalnable struggled to get free. "Let me out of here! I WILL NOT BE CONTAINED!"

"Yes you will." Ushering the fluxed Lalna, Officer Lalna directed him back toward the group. "Come on, back to the game with you." He turned and started to head back to Lomadia, only to have the fluxed clone follow him. "Why are you following me?"

"Because you're safer to be around!"

The officer sighed, "Fine, fine... Come on, then."

Up in a tree, the whole group had an intrigued watcher. Fox ears twitched as they tapped their chin. "Curious, this is all VERY curious..." They smiled, standing up. "I think it's time to pay Kirin a visit..." Turning, they hurried off to find him.

Five stared at Lalnable in his bubble. Slowly, it had sank down to the ground, leaving him sitting in the grass still unable to escape. "Sucks to be you right now, boss."

"Could you find a way to get me OUT of here? I DID go track you down to save you..."

"You did," she pointed at him, "But I was also trapped in another dimension by those two. You're only in a bubble right here where I can see you." She gave a wave of her hand, "You'll be FINE!"

"FIVE!"

At that moment, Sips jogged over. "Hey, purple lady, wanna join us for tag?"

She eyed him, eyes narrow, as she frowned, "WHY?"

"I dunno, 'cause it's fun?" He shoved his hands in his pockets, giving a shrug. "It means you can tackle other people, too." He grinned. "When you tackle Strife, he makes such a funny sound 'cause you got him dirty!"

She stared, then crossed her arms in thought. "I could make him REALLY scream in indignation getting this flux all over his clothes... Alright! I'll join!"

"Sweet." Sips turned on his heel, running back to the game. Five followed after, waving to Lalnable.

"I'll be back later!"

"What?! Wait, Five!" He pressed against the bubble, trying to shove his way out. "Don't leave me here ALONE!" His hands slid down the smooth surface, frowning. "I... I don't like being alone..."

He was jarred from his thoughts by the sound of loud sniffing. Turning around, Lalnable spied the one with a wolf tail. "Oh, it's you! Um... Ross, was it?"

Ross stared at him, blinking, then nodded.

"Look, could you, I don't know.. Get me out of this thing?" He gave Ross a grin, trying to put on the charm.

He only got a blank stare. After a moment, he said, "No." Tail wagging, Ross went around the bubble and rejoined the others in the game of tag.

In the bubble, Lalnable sat back down, cross-legged, and rested his elbow on his knee and chin in his hand. He could only let out a sigh, watching everybody run around.


End file.
